Hips are Fast as Lightning
by Chasyn
Summary: A collection of one shots/drabbles from the Power Rangers 2017 movie. To celebrate Zason week over on Tumblr. Jason/Zack. So... gay themes. Don't like, go away!
1. I am too a Power Ranger

**I am, too, a Power Ranger!**

It was lame. Really lame. He knew this. Going Trick-or-Treating at their age. But Zack had begged. And pleaded. And got down on his hands and knees and actually prayed. Well... he said, "Please God, make Jason say yes so I don't have to kick his ass until he does."

To which point Jason rolled his eyes and said fine. "As long as the others agree." He thought he'd been safe, saying that. There was no way all of the others would agree. Billy would be easy to convince. And maybe Kimberly, if Zack begged enough. But no way Trini would agree. So Jason was confident.

Zack jumped up, smiling broadly. "They already did, Red."

Jason's mouth feel open. "Seriously?"

Zack was still smiling as he nodded his head.

Jason let out a sigh and scratched at the back of his neck. "Shit. How'd you get Trini to agree?"

Zack's smile fell and he looked away. "I am not at liberty to divulge that information at this time."

Jason rolled his eyes. "Why can't any of us ever say no to you?"

Zack smiled and stepped forward. He crowded into their leader's space and snaked his arms around the red ranger's waist. "Because I'm awesome. And hot and you love me."

Jason blushed and pushed Zack away. "Don't forget conceited." Jason mumbled.

Zack laughed loudly. Then grabbed Jason's shirt and yanked him forward. Jason stumbled against Zack and the black ranger used his surprise to press a quick kiss to Jason's lips. Zack pulled away from a shocked Jason and released him. He smiled. "Wear a costume." Then he turned and fled back out Jason's window.

Jason blinked and stared at him.

 **-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

Which was exactly what led the rest of them to standing outside Billy's house, waiting. They'd all agreed to meet there. And Zack was late. Jason was dressed as Iron Man. Kimberly was Black Widow and Billy was Hawkeye. Trini had shown up as Thor. "A girl can be Thor." She said loudly, swinging her giant foam hammer.

Jason nodded. "Sure can." He said, lifting his mask and smiling. And then Zack showed up. And completely missed the Avengers memo. "Zack..." Jason started.

But Trini interrupted him. "The fuck, Black?" She snapped.

Zack was covered head to toe. Dressed in his armor. He lifted his hand and waved. "Hey guys." He said, his voice slightly muffled. "Cool costumes, guys."

"Zack!" Jason hissed, stepping closer. "You can't wear that!"

"But it's mine!" Zack whined.

"It's not a toy!" Jason snapped.

"I know that!"

"That it off!"

"But it's cool!"

Jason rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Zack, this is not a game! None of this is a game! Take that off before someone sees you! Now!"

Zack lifted his arms and shrugged. "Can't."

"Why not?" Kimberly asked.

Zack paused for a moment before answering. "Not wearing anything else under it."

"Dude!" Kimberly said at the same moment Trini exclaimed, "Gross!" Billy just shook his head.

Jason's eyes quickly scanned Zack's armor up and down. He couldn't help the slight blush that peppered his face. He quickly pulled his Iron Man mask back down over his face.

"Saw that." Zack whispered.

"Saw what?" Billy asked.

Zack turned and started walking down the sidewalk. "Saw the jealousy."

"Jealously?" Kimberly was the first to catch up with Zack. She fell in step with him. Trini and Billy caught up as well. Jason followed but hung back a few steps.

"Yep." Zack said. "Ya'll wish you had thought of it."

Jason wouldn't agree. Well, not out loud, of course. Because he was certain if Zordon and Alpha 5 caught them walking around the streets of Angel Grove in their armor, they'd get in serious trouble. But if all five of them were out together, doing exactly that, it would probably be fun.

"Hey! It's a Power Ranger!"

Jason was wrenched away from his thoughts by a group of kids running over. They waved and smiled and crowded around Zack. The other rangers backed off a few steps, hanging back. "Hey." Zack said, waving back at the kids.

One of the kids was dressed as a ballerina. She smiled brightly and stepped closer. "Are you really the Black Ranger?"

Zack nodded his head. "Yep. I am."

A kid dressed as the Blue Ranger shook his head. "Lying is bad!" He said.

Zack turned to look at him and nodded his head. "Yes, lying is bad. But I'm totally not lying. I am the Black Ranger."

Another kid, dressed like Darth Vader, shook his head. "Nah. Your costume is lame. Don't even look like him."

"What!" Zack snapped, lifting his arms. "I am, too, a Power Ranger!"

Jason stepped forward and grabbed his friend's armored shoulder. He pulled him back and pushed him towards the others. Then he turned and waved at the kids. "Happy Halloween."

"Jay!" Zack started but Trini and Kimberly both grabbed him and started hauling him back. Jason turned to follow and grabbed Billy's arm as he walked past. They all darted back to Billy's house and drug Zack forcefully into the house and downstairs into Billy's basement.

"Billy?" His mom called. "Back so soon?"

Kimberly grabbed Trini's hand and pulled her towards the stairs. "We'll distract your mom."

"I will find Zack something to wear." Billy said, following them up.

Jason was left alone with Zack, still all armored up. Jason blew out and shook his head. "Zack, we really need some ground rules."

Zack crossed his arms and shook his head. "Lame!" He snapped. "Can you believe he said that?"

Jason pulled off his Iron Man mask and frowned. "Who?"

"Darth Vader." Zack said. "He called my armor lame! LAME!"

Jason rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Who cares?"

"I do!" Zack threw up his arms. "My armor is not lame, dude."

Jason sighed and shook his head.

"What?" Zack asked.

Jason shrugged. "Nothing."

"No." Zack said. "What?"

Jason shook his head again and turned away. "Weird trying to talk to you in the suit."

"I can fix that." Zack said.

Jason spun back around and Zack was standing there, wearing the clothes he'd had on earlier. Jason rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Zack!" He snapped. "Why'd you say you weren't wearing anything?"

Zack smiled and stepped forward. "To get a rise outta ya." He stopped inches from Jason and leaned forward slightly.

Jason's eyes glanced down at Zack's mouth. He swallowed the lump in his throat. It was getting harder to ignore the weird pull the Black Ranger had over him.

The door opened and Billy was walking down the stairs. "I went as Captain America last year." He said, holding out the red, white, and blue costume.

Zack smiled at Jason before turning and directing that smile at Billy. "That's awesome."

Kimberly and Trini came walking down behind him. Kim was holding a plastic Captain America shield. "Told you he wasn't naked." Trini said, poking Kim in the side. Kim shook her head and tossed the shield towards Zack.

Zack caught it and smiled. "Yeah. Awesome."

Jason watched them and smiled. Zack was going to be the death of him.

 **-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

 **Author's Notes:** Maybe someone liked it. XD Sorry it's so short and crappy. I really had no clue where I was going with it. 8D Honestly, this is the product of taking my sleeping pill and then finding out it was Zason week over on Tumblr. And thinking to myself, "I've never written Power Rangers before! I SHOULD WRITE POWER RANGERS RIGHT NOW!" And I woke up the next morning, sleeping on my notebook, and this scribbled was scribbled. XD


	2. Video Games and Bacon

I don't know. I don't think it followed the prompt well. XD

Jason's parents are leaving for the weekend and he invites Zack over. (Tumblr Zason week day 2 prompt. Domestic life. XD I don't think I did it well.)

 **Video Games and Bacon**

Jason's parents were going away for the whole weekend. Some mushy second honeymoon crap that made him tune out. Until they mentioned his sister Pearl also being absent. A girl scouts field trip thing. She'd be gone the whole weekend, too. Which meant, Jason would have the whole house to himself. For two whole days!

"No parties!" His dad, Sam, said. He wagged his finger in Jason's face. "You can have your new little weird friends over, that's fine. But no party! You leave a scratch or stain on anything in this house, I'll ground you again."

Jason nodded. "Yes, sir." His parents were leaving Friday night. Pearl was leaving Saturday morning. Jason would have to drop her off. And his dad didn't tell him any of this until Friday. An hour before they were leaving. Jason knew his dad didn't trust him. At least not completely. But honestly, if he really wanted to put a party together with less than 24 hour notice, he could do it. He wouldn't. He'd much rather just have the Rangers over. Or maybe just one Ranger.

Jason bit his lip as he pulled out his phone. He wasn't exactly sure what was going on between him and Zack. He was certain Zack had been flirting with him since they met. Jason had dismissed it in the beginning as just Zack's personality. He seemed to be flirting with Trini for a while, too. But then, Zack had kissed him. Just a quick, small peck on his lips. Jason had been too stunned to react. Zack had smiled, turned, and fled.

Since then, there had been a handful of similar chaste kisses when no one was around. A few touches when they were alone. And when the others were around, there were smiles and lingering looks when the others weren't paying attention. And last weekend, when they'd all been at Billy's house, Zack had held his hand. They'd all piled on the couch together, under a huge blanket, watching some dumb movie. Zack was squished beside him, laughing. Then suddenly, he'd grabbed Jason's hand. He'd rubbed his thumb over Jason's palm, in light, tiny circles. And Jason had thought it felt nice.

So this thing, whatever this thing was between them, Jason wanted it to keep on going. He took a deep breath and held it as he typed out a text message to Zack. _Rents outta town 4 weekend. Come over 2morrow?_

"Hey Jason..."

He looked up as Pearl framed his doorway. "Yeah?"

"Can you help me?"

Jason nodded and stood up. He shoved his phone in his pocket and followed after his little sister. He helped her pack for her overnight trip. He made sure she had everything she needed. And everything she probably wouldn't need, either. But he helped her anyways. Then she set her alarm and got ready for bed. "Night." He called, heading to his own room.

"Hey Red."

Jason's eyes widened when he opened his bedroom door. Zack was laying, sprawled out on his bed, smiling like the idiot he was. Jason quickly and quietly shut his door and turned. "What the hell, Zack?"

Zack sat up slowly and frowned. "You said come over."

"Tomorrow." Jason said. "Pearl's still here. She's leaving tomorrow."

Zack nodded slowly. He pushed off the bed and stepped towards Jason. "So... you want me to leave..." He asked softly. "Right now?"

Jason bit his lip and looked away. No, he didn't really want Zack to leave. He wasn't sure exactly what he wanted. But his sister was just down the hall.

"Jason." Zack whispered his name. "What're ya thinking?"

Jason sighed and turned. He shook his head and stepped away. "I don't know." He breathed out. "Because I don't know... what this all is." He said softly, trying to keep his voice down.

Zack shoved his hands in his pockets and looked at the ground. "Could just... play video games tonight?"

Jason turned slowly, glancing back at him. "Just... games?"

"Then tomorrow..." Zack said softly. "Maybe after your sister leaves..." He shrugged and didn't finish his thought out loud.

Jason nodded and turned to his TV.

 **-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

Jason opened his eyes slowly. The curtains were drawn shut but there was still light peeking in. He squinted a bit and rolled over. And he was alone. He sat up slowly and glanced around. Zack had been there, right? He hadn't imagined it? He let out a sigh and ran a hand through his hair. He hoped he hadn't imagined any of it.

He glanced over at his clock. His eyes widened and he jumped up. "Shit!" It was 10:20. Shit, shit, shit! Pearl was going to be late! His parents were going to kill him! How the hell did he sleep so late? Why hadn't she woke him up? He ran to his door and stumbled out into the hallway. "Pearl!" He called, opening her door. But her room was empty. "Pearl!" He called louder. But she wasn't upstairs anywhere. He flew down the stairs and paused. He could distinctly smell food. Bacon, he was certain. His stomach growled. He frowned as he stepped into the kitchen.

Zack was standing at the stove, a spatula in hand. "Hey, Red." He called, not looking up.

Jason hesitated in the doorway. It was an odd sight, seeing his friend-maybe-boyfriend in his kitchen, like he belonged there. He looked around quickly. There was an empty plate and glass on the kitchen table.

Zack turned slightly, his gaze following Jason's. "Pearl's." He said. "Made her breakfast before I took her to her thing." He turned back to the pan.

Jason's eyes widened. "You took Pearl?"

Zack nodded. "Yeah. She uh..." He glanced back and looked away again quickly. "She knocked on your door and you were pretty asleep and then she came in." Zack shrugged. "Just sleeping so... don't think she saw anything. Didn't seem upset or anything. So I said I'd cook her something to distract her. Then she said you needed to drive her but you were still sleeping so I just stole your keys and took her and let you sleep." He spoke real fast, hardly pausing to take a breath. He sounded almost nervous.

Jason stepped into the kitchen. He crossed the rooms towards Zack and leaned against the counter beside him. "Pearl... saw us..." He said softly.

Zack nodded his head stiffly. "Just sleeping but... you were kinda... sleeping half on me. Was surprised you didn't wake up when I shoved you off."

Jason smiled. He must have been more tired than he thought. He actually didn't remember falling asleep. Just that they'd been playing games.

Zack dropped the spatula in the pan and gripped the edge of the stove. "I'm sorry, Jay. Really sorry."

Jason watched him, still smiling. It was probably the first time he'd actually seen his friend looking nervous. He reached out slowly and touched Zack's arm. Zack stiffened under his touch but Jason didn't remove his hand. He ran his fingers slowly up his arm and Zack shivered. "Thanks for taking care of my sister."

Zack turned to look at him slowly. "But..."

Jason shook his head quickly. "It's fine. I'll talk to her when I pick her up tomorrow. But..." He shrugged. "I don't think I could disappoint my dad anymore than I already have so... if she tells him and he figures this out... you'll just have to... sneak in more quietly."

Zack nodded quickly. "I can be quiet." He said softly. "Real quiet." And Jason liked the sound of that. And then his stomach rumbled again. Zack let out a loud laugh and pushed him away. "Go sit down."

Zack finished the late breakfast and they ate together, laughing and joking. They ate until they were too stuffed to eat anymore. Zack had thrown a piece of bacon at Jason. Jason has retaliated with a piece of bread. Then they cleaned up the kitchen, making sure it was spotless. Jason didn't want to leave any reason for his dad to be angry when they got home.

 **-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

 **Author's Notes:** See? I don't know what I'm doing. I think I've spent too much time writing Jurassic World. XD I can't do anything else. OH WELL! I HAD FUN! 8D


	3. Jurassic Rangers

8D This is my favorite prompt! Day 3! Stick them in another universe! 8D

 **Jurassic Rangers**

They were on spring break. It had been Billy's idea to go to the Jurassic World resort. He'd always dreamed of going. So sure. Why not? It could be fun. "I can't believe you got us VIP passes" Billy said as he leaned over the railing, trying to get a closer look at the velociraptors zipping around below them. "I really can't believe it. This is the best day of my life, Jason. The best. Nothing will top this ever."

Jason let out a laugh as he watched his friend. He stepped closer and leaned on the railing beside him. And he had to admit. He was having just as much fun. Just not as loudly as Billy.

"Pig loose!" Some below yelled.

Jason turned as a man with a catch pole came running towards them. He pushed Billy out of the way seconds before the man collided with him. And then Jason was flying through the air. And then falling. And then landed. With a loud and hard thud. And everything hurt. And he vaguely thought he could hear someone screaming his name. And then there was growling.

Jason opened his eyes. He lifted his head and sucked in a breath as one of the raptors was steadily stepping closer to him.

"Hey!" A voice shouted. A black haired man was suddenly standing in front of Jason. He knelt down and held his hand out. "Jason, is it?"

Jason numbly nodded his head.

"Hello Jason." The man said with a smile. He glanced over his shoulder quickly. "Back up, Rex!" He snapped then turned back to smile down at Jason. "My name is Zack and I will be saving your life today. Think you can move?"

Jason blinked at him for a moment. Then nodded his head. He felt like he could move. He was pretty sure nothing was wrong. Just really battered and bruised.

"Good." Zack said. "Because now would be a really, really awesome time to get up." He hooked his arms under Jason and helped haul him up. Then he slung Jason's arm over his shoulder and pulled him against him. "Now... shall we?" He asked with a smile.

Jason dumbly nodded his head.

"Okay. This is the plan." Zack said, turning them towards the slowly advancing pack of five raptors. "We're going to step back slowly. One step at a time. Got it?" Zack held up his hand and paused. "Hey!" He snapped. "Rex! I said back up! Kitty, I see you too. Wings! Don't think you can sneak up on me!"

Slowly, they made their way backwards, towards the gate. The raptors met them step for step, but they didn't get any closer. Jason stumbled along beside him, but he was a shaking mess. Zack was completely holding him up by the time he reached the gate. The door swung open and Zack pushed Jason through it. Then he rolled under it as he closed. The raptors jumped at the gate, snapping and spitting.

Zack straightened up and turned towards them. "Knock it off!" He snapped. "Ya'll know you can't get me. Too smart for you." He stuck his tongue out at him.

"You're..." Jason struggled to breathe as he sat on the ground. "Insane..."

Zack spun around, smiling. "I think the word you're looking for... is hot."

Jason laid back, down on the ground. He breathed in deep and exhaled it loudly. "Tip." He struggled out. "Don't... flirt... with a guy... who nearly... got eaten..."

Zack let out a laugh. "But I saved you." He pointed out. He stepped closer and stood over Jason, smiling down at him. "I'm clearly awesome."

Jason smiled. "Yeah but... at least wait... an hour... or something."

"An hour?" Zack repeated.

Jason nodded. "My friend... he was up there... with me..."

Zack nodded. "Yeah, the guy screaming? Had my team haul him off. Needed my boys and girls focused on me."

Jason sat up slowly and leaned forward a bit. He looked at the fence, where the 5 raptors were standing in a line.

Zack followed his line of site and smiled. "Introduction time?"

Jason snorted and rolled his eyes. "They just tried to eat me."

Zack ignored him. "The dark fat one, that's Donny. The blue gray one, he's Trite. The yellowish one, I call her Kitty. The tiny sorta pinkish one, I call her Wings..."

"Wings..." Jason repeated.

Zack shrugged. "She's the fastest."

"Makes sense." Jason mumbled.

"Dude. Exactly!" Zack smiled. Then he pointed at the last one, the largest. "And the red guy here, that's Rex. He's the beta."

"Beta?" Jason looked up at him. "Who's the alpha?"

Zack smiled again. "You're looking at him, dude."

Jason blinked and then looked away and shook his head. "That's a horrible line."

"Nu uh!" Zack whined.

Jason opened his mouth but before anything could come out, Billy was suddenly running towards him. "Jason!" His friend screamed. He slid and nearly toppled over as he bent down beside Jason. "Are you alright? Are you hurt? What happened? I saw you go over and then they pulled me back and I..."

"Whoa, Billy!" Jason held up his hands. "I'm fine. I swear."

"Yeah, I saved him." Zack said smugly.

"TAYLOR!"

Zack visibly flinched as he heard her voice. He turned and looked as two angry looking women were walking towards them. "Uh... hey! Look! There's my boss. And her assistant. And look..." He glanced down at his watch-less wrist. "Time for me to get going." He stepped back and looked down at Jason. "You said an hour, right?"

Jason nodded. "Yeah."

"An hour for what?" Billy asked.

Zack took another step back. "Jason what?"

"Scott." Jason said with a smile.

"Cool, cool." Zack said, nodding and still moving backwards. "Jason Scott. An hour. Will totally find you. Now... bye!" He turned and ran.

 **-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

 **Author's Notes:** Also... today is my birthday! 8D I am 32. I am old. XP


	4. Silent Touches

**Silent Touches**

Jason was asleep. It wasn't exactly a surprise. It was nearly 3 in the morning. He was laying on his back, his chest bare and a pair of faded, loose pajama pants hung low around his waist. The curtains were drawn open, the pale moonlight filtering in and made the sleeping boy glow. He looked so peaceful as he slept. He wasn't the Red Ranger, the failed star quarterback, his father's disappointment, the boss man. He was just Jason.

His Jason.

Zack sat in the windowsill for a while, just watching Red sleep. He was there most nights. He didn't sleep well. And he just needed a few minutes of peace. He couldn't get that at his house. He was too conscious of his mother in the next room. But something about watching Jason sleep, so peaceful and quiet and beautiful.

Zack slipped from the window. He made no noise as he walked over towards the bed. He hovered over Jason for a moment. He lifted his hand and watched the shadows play about Jason's skin as he weaved in and out of the cascading moonlight. He smiled. Jason really was beautiful. Not that Zack would ever tell him. Well... maybe he would.

He sat down, slowly and gently, on the edge of the bed. He studied Jason's face as he did so. He held his breath, waiting to see if Jason would stir. But the Red Ranger didn't. He never did. Zack let out a sigh and smiled again. He reached out and touched Jason's forehead. His touch was light as he drug his fingers up to Jason's hairline. He kept going and brushed his fingers through Jason's hair. It always amazed him how soft Jason's hair was.

Jason tilted his head back, leaning into Zack's touch. The still sleeping teenager let out a contented sounding sigh. Zack stilled his fingers for a moment. And still, Jason stay asleep. The guy really could sleep through anything. Zack uncurled his fingers from Jason's hair.

He shouldn't do it. He knew he shouldn't do it. But he really wanted to. Zack bit his lip as his hand hovered over Jason's stomach. He touched his fingers lightly to Jason's skin. Jason flinched under him. Zack smiled again. "You're beautiful." He whispered, his voice barely audible to even his own ears. He moved his fingers up a few inches.

Then a hand snaked out and grabbed his. Zack stopped his movements and lifted his eyes to meet Jason. Zack smiled at him. Jason's eyes narrowed into a glare. With his other hand, he reached up and tangled his fist in Zack's shirt. He yanked him down closer and gently brought their lips together. It was gentle and short lived, just a light peck, barely a brush. Jason was still half asleep and Zack was too caught off guard to take advantage of the situation.

Then Jason let go of Zack's shirt. He rolled over on his side and pulled Zack down with him. "Sleep." He mumbled.

Zack smiled as Jason pulled him closer. He tucked his forehead against Jason's bare back and closed his eyes.


End file.
